RPlog:A Meeting with Dillon in Cafe Abbatoir
Government District - Capital City The street here is broad, almost a plaza, an elaborate fountain formed of black metal with a silver sheen placed in the center. Clear water trickles dutifully through the metal designed of absract and politically correct artistry as various officials make their way briskly past it on their way to business; the play of the water make no impression upon the leaders of the Corporate Sector Authority. Their large building rises to the east, other governmental buildings croaching in it's shadow as subordinates. The somber serious wealth is mingled with a sense of power thousands of systems in strength as Espos watch dispassionately. Contents: Duke Computer Terminal Obvious exits: leads to Courthouse - Capital City . (MEMBERS ONLY) leads to Cafe Abattoir - Capital City . leads to Lobby - CSA Corporate Headquarters - Capital City . leads to Port District - Capital City . Imperial Embassy leads to Lobby, Imperial Embassy -- Capital City . Piper steps into the area, Duke walking attentively by her side without the aide of a leash. She pauses by the door of the Cafe Abattoir, looking down to the dog and saying in a commanding tone, "Sit." Duke sits and looks about the area attentively. Piper nods slightly and says, "Stay." before heading into the Cafe. You enter the Abattoir, passing through security. Duke> Piper has left. Cafe Abattoir - Capital City The light is very slightly tinted here, giving the impression of being underwater a few meters in an unpolluted sea. The entryway is opaque and made of an odd blued alloy, the wall fading into blue-tinted transluscency as it curves and becomes the ceiling, arching up and over the floor below. A tiered arrangement of tables and booths suits private conversations for small and large parties, and blued rails direct beings up shallow steps to the levels of seating. The center of the room, as if the focus of attention in a corporate auditorium, is a large sculptured crystal, some four meters high, shaped into a spire of curves and planes pleasing to the eye. White-clad human waitors patrol with drinks and food as well-dressed security watches over unobtrusively, as well trained as they are attired. Contents: Dillon Obvious exits: leads to Government District - Capital City . Dillon is sitting at the table near the scuplture, drinking mineral water, and eating a seafood dish of one form or another. Piper steps into the Cafe and looks around, noticing Dillon and making her way over to his table with a brisk stride. Dillon takes a fork full of food to his mouth and chews slowly. He notices you and waves you toward his table. Piper continues briskly making her way over to the table, slowing her pace as she approaches it and finally pausing beside the table as she reaches it. She nods in a polite greeting but remains mostly quiet. Dillon swallows, grabs his glass, and motions to the chair across from him, "Good afternoon VicePrex Drake. Please, have a seat." Piper nods, then pulls out the chair and has a seat in it. In a very professional tone of voice she says, "Good afternoon. Did you receive the transmission I had sent to your shuttle?" Dillon nods as he takes a long drink from the glass. He puts the glass down and pushes the plate away from him, "Indeed I did Ms. Drake. I have some time now if you wish to discuss matters here." Piper says, "I would appreciate that. " She then proceeds to say in as neutral a tone as she can muster, "As stated in my previous transmission to you, the stay on Caspar was abruptly ended by a small series of events.. " and a frost settles in on the neutrality in her voice, "Involving your aide, Kuxli." Dillon leans forward, studying your expressions, and grimaces slightly upon hearing Kuxli's name, "Continue." he sayas in a non-chalant voice. Piper nods slightly, her face remaining fairly emotionless as she continues in the frosty neutral tone, "I feared his judgement might have been impaired by a mixture of personal concerns and youthful ingorance, and I had my guards assigned to stay with him, as a deterant for any behaviors which would not be in the best interests of the Authority. The cub questioned my orders and attempted to flee the care of he guards. She pauses to let this sink in, watching your face carefully as she waits. Dillon raps his fingers upon the table and his expression is inquisitive, "In what way was he threating the autonomy of the CSA?" Piper states coldly, "Attending social functions and the like for diplomatically enhancing reasons is one thing, but I did not feel it was in the best interests of the Authority to have it's Executive Officer's personal aide as well as one if his VicePrexes consorting openly with people we consider enemies. Especially with Imperial agents on the planet. The main problem incurred when the cub fled the guard of the Espos. They were not meant to do anything but watch out for his best interests until he fled their care. Piper continues, the frost lightening up on her tone of voice, "I thought perhaps since the cub looked up to you that a talk with him could clear matters up." Dillon nods, "I agree Ms. Drake. Kuxli is very young and inexperienced, this is to be expected of him. I apologize for not having kept a shorter leash on him but with the events of GDI and Palanhi, I was slightly distracted. I this there anything else you wish to add?" Piper raises an eyebrow slightly and says, almost coldly, "This type of behavior might be expected of a child, but not of an aide to the Executive Officer of the Corporate Sector Authority. Youth and inexperience are not qualities I would have sought in an aide had I been in your position. I do hope the leash is severely shortened, at least until the child can be educated in the manners of conducting himself." Dillon looks at you for a moment and pauses before saying, "Ms. Drake, Kuxli is not an aide in the normal sense of the word. Kuxli is an orphan, like myself, I took him in hoping to give him some discipline and guidance. I know how hard it is to be that age and to have absolutely no one to turn to in times of need. Because of the recent events, that you are well aware of, I have been unable to give Kuxli the discpline or guidance he needs." Piper nods slightly, stating neutrally, "While good intentions are admirable, I hope you can see that a child with the title of aide to the Executive Officer, left undisciplined to do as he pleases, is not a good image to project about the Corporate Sector Authority. I do know the cub looks up to you, which is why I had him brought back to Etti IV, in the hopes that you could give him that discipline he was sorely lacking. You may want to seek him out and speak with him soon, as he has insisted on remaining quite bitter about the departure from the planet and the steps taken to bring him back, and has been moping about on planet ever since our return. Dillon nods and takes the final drink from his glass. He puts the glass down and looks at you with no emotion visible in his face, "When time permits, I shall sit down and have a talk with him. I assure you that he will be discplined according to his actions. His behavoir has become quite erractic recently and this must be nipped in the bud." Piper nods in agreeance to your words. She speaks, the tone of her voice that of a professional nature, her face expressionless and businesslike, "I appreciate your attention being given to this matter. " Piper states in a slightly aggitated tone, "I had a little run in with Chewbacca last night as well. Apparently the cub had spoken with him about his dislike of being removed from Caspar. The Wookiee was upset over it, and took a rather abrupt tone with me in discussing it." Dillon looks stunned, "Chewbacca? On Etti IV?" Piper nods sharply, "I was rather shocked to see him here. I can't believe he has the audacity to return after what he did." Dillon looks infuriated, "Audacity indeed" He get abruptly stands from the table, "If you will excuse me Ms. Drake, I must take care of this matter immediately." Piper nods, "Please take caution in doing so.. no one wants a repeat of last time's events." Dillon nods and states before walking off quickly, "I assure you it won't." Dillon leaves the Abattoir and steps outside. Duke> Dillon comes out of the Abattoir, a cafe for execs. Dillon has left. Duke> Dillon has arrived. Duke> Dillon enters, two Espos security officers following closely at his side. Duke> Duke glances at the doors to the Cafe, watching the man as he leaves. Duke> That silly human Dillon is looking at me. How peculiar. Duke> Duke returns his gaze to the Cafe, apparently looking for someone else. Duke> Dillon approaches the doors to the CSA HQ to the east, and they part before him. Duke> Dillon has left. Piper rises from the table, slowly making her way to the exit of the Cafe. You leave the Abattoir and step out into the business district. Duke> Piper comes out of the Abattoir, a cafe for execs. Government District - Capital City The street here is broad, almost a plaza, an elaborate fountain formed of black metal with a silver sheen placed in the center. Clear water trickles dutifully through the metal designed of absract and politically correct artistry as various officials make their way briskly past it on their way to business; the play of the water make no impression upon the leaders of the Corporate Sector Authority. Their large building rises to the east, other governmental buildings croaching in it's shadow as subordinates. The somber serious wealth is mingled with a sense of power thousands of systems in strength as Espos watch dispassionately. Contents: Duke Computer Terminal Obvious exits: CH leads to Courthouse - Capital City . CA (MEMBERS ONLY) leads to Cafe Abattoir - Capital City . E leads to Lobby - CSA Corporate Headquarters - Capital City . NW leads to Port District - Capital City . IE Imperial Embassy leads to Lobby, Imperial Embassy -- Capital City . Duke trots up to Piper, his tail wagging behind him. Piper smiles and pets the dog on the head, "Come on, boy, let's go home." Piper makes her way off towards Residential Avenue. Duke follows obediently by her side. You head northwest into the main port district. A Meeting with Dillon in Cafe Abbatoir